


Wiggle and Watch

by reason_says



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bladder Control, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so thirsty, and Dio was being so helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiggle and Watch

The Joestar manor was among the few residences in Wycombe with an interior water closet, much to the maids’ displeasure, but they were still largely reliant on chamber pots. Jonathan wasn’t sure why one was considered less appealing than the other, but it wasn’t his job to clean either one, so he went about his business and left it to the servants.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care about the workings of the house - of course he did; he was going to be in charge someday! But he couldn’t think about everything at all times, so he trusted to the availability of chamber pots when he had need of them.

“Here, drink this.” Dio set a cup of lemonade on Jonathan’s desk, a portion of the drink slopping over the sides from the roughness of the handling. After blotting the mess with his handkerchief, Jonathan very nearly did as instructed, before remembering why he shouldn’t.

“What have you done to it?” he asked, picking the cup up and examining it. It didn’t look like anything else had been added to the lemonade, but he wouldn’t put it past Dio to have brewed it with swamp water or something else repulsive.

Dio frowned. “What a rude question. You looked thirsty, that’s all. You shouldn’t get dehydrated while you’re doing schoolwork.” He grabbed the cup back and took a gulp. “I’ll drink it if you don’t want it, serve me right for being nice.”

He turned, cup still in hand, and Jonathan stood. “Wait! I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed you were being mean. Thank you.” He held his hand out for the cup, but Dio grasped it in his own and squeezed.

“I forgive you,” he responded, before handing the cup over again. “I’m just trying to help, there’s no need to be suspicious.” His face twisted into some undecipherable expression as he turned away, and Jonathan took a cautious sip of the lemonade. It was actually very good, and he was very thirsty. Maybe Dio really was just trying to be nice. He went back to his schoolwork.

All that day, Dio kept him supplied with drinks. First more lemonade, then tea, and even the occasional bottle of sarsaparilla.

“Shouldn’t you be doing your own schoolwork? It’s not that I don’t appreciate this, but-”

“I’ve finished mine already, of course. I’m going to wait until you’re done to turn it in, so you’d better hurry up.”

And with that, Dio handed over another glass and left the room.

At around noon, Jonathan headed towards the water closet, only to find it occupied. He wouldn’t have minded, except that the maid hadn’t returned his chamber pot to his room when she’d emptied it that morning. It was fine, though. He didn’t have to go urgently.

An hour and two cups of tea later, the need had most definitely become urgent. The water closet continued to be occupied each time he attempted to avail himself, and he squirmed in his chair as he tried to focus on his maths problems.

“Do you know who’s using the water closet?” he asked Dio, the next time the door to his room opened.

“How would I know?” Dio shrugged carelessly, leaning against the doorjamb with a bottle of soda in his hand. “Can’t you use your chamber pot?”

“I don’t know where it is!” Jonathan wailed, rising from his chair in frustration. “I think Louisa must have forgotten to bring it back.” A thought struck him. “Can I use yours?”

Dio frowned for a moment before smirking. “Of course. Just make sure you do your work first. Honestly, how haven’t you finished yet?” And with that, he left, leaving the soda on Jonathan’s desk and closing the door behind him.

Jonathan tried not to drink the sarsaparilla, he really did. He didn’t need to add to his problems! But it was so hot in his room, and the thirstier he got the harder it was to focus on the essay he was meant to be writing. Or was he still on maths? Had he skipped an assignment? When he could put it off no longer, he downed the drink in three strong pulls.

It had become impossible to find a seated position that didn’t put pressure on his bladder, but neither was standing an option. He had tried, once, to pace in order to relieve the strain, but merely pushing back his chair sent a sharp pain through him and he quickly abandoned that idea. Dio’s last offering went untouched, a fact that did not go unnoticed when he came back with a fresh cup of tea.

“Aren’t you thirsty?” he asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

“I am, but-” Jonathan broke off. It was embarrassing, and he didn’t want to talk about it with Dio, even if he was being helpful for some reason.

“Well, then you should drink something. Here.” He offered the cup, setting it on the desk with an irritated *tsk* when Jonathan didn’t take it.

“I really do appreciate it, but I can’t drink anything else or I’m going to…” Jonathan lowered his voice to a whisper, glancing around as though someone might be listening in. “Urinate.”

Raising an eyebrow, Dio crossed his arms and looked skeptically at Jonathan. “Then urinate. What a stupid reason not to drink things when you need to.”

“But I can’t! I’ve told you, the water closet is occupied and I don’t have a chamber pot. And you won’t let me use yours, so what am I supposed to do?” He flapped his arms in frustration, then carefully stood. Even apart from the pain, he was sure he could feel the liquid moving inside him, threatening to exit his body in a most undignified fashion. Groaning a little, he braced himself against the desk and completely missed the gleam in Dio’s eyes.

“And I’ve told you, you can use it when you’ve finished your schoolwork. Surely you’re almost done by now?”

Jonathan barely heard the question. “Please, I can’t wait any longer, I have to use your chamber pot!” He headed for the door, walking carefully but intending to relieve himself by any means necessary. He knew Dio was only trying to help, but it wasn’t working!

Suddenly Dio lunged at him, wrestling him to the ground and sitting astride his waist, both of Jonathan’s wrists pinned in one strong hand. 

“I told you, I can’t let you do that until you finish your schoolwork. Do you want to be a miserable failure? How do you expect to inherit your father’s lands if you can’t even finish a set of assignments without being distracted?”

Jonathan twisted under Dio, trying to free himself, but the motion twisted his stomach unpleasantly and he made himself lie still. Unfortunately, Dio took notice.

“Are you that close to soiling yourself?” His eyes were almost gleaming. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d leave it this long.”

With the hand that wasn’t holding Jonathan’s wrists, Dio pressed lightly on his abdomen. Lightly, yes, but still far too firmly for Jonathan’s comfort, and he groaned aloud at the pressure on his bladder.

“Please, just let me go!” He was shamefully desperate, doing his best not to writhe under Dio’s hand and make the pressure worse. “I just have to go to the bathroom, why won’t you let me?”

“Because you haven’t _earned it_ , Jonathan.” Dio pressed harder, tilting his head at the noise Jonathan made in response. “You haven’t finished your work, so you’re not allowed to urinate. It’s that simple.”

But it wasn’t, not really, because then he pressed down hard on Jonathan’s abdomen and Jonathan felt tears of anger and embarrassment spring to his eyes as he lost control entirely. He had barely been holding it in as it was, and with the extra pressure he let out a choked sob and began to pee. Even then, he tried his best to stop himself, but it was impossible - and besides, Dio kept his hand in place, pressing harder every time the stream slowed, and Jonathan could feel the stain spreading down his trouser leg until even the cloth was sodden and his urine began to pool beneath him.

At last he had no more liquid left to expel, but Dio kept up the pressure until he was satisfied. He stood carefully, avoiding touching Jonathan, and regarded his own hand with distaste despite the fact that Jonathan knew it hadn’t been anywhere near his… accident. No, not an accident, Dio had _made_ him! But just as he opened his mouth to say as much, Dio cut him off.

“I hope you understand that this was for your benefit. I wouldn’t do something this disgusting just to torment you, after all. I was trying to give you an incentive to finish your work sooner, and you completely scorned the chance.” Shaking his head sadly, he turned to leave. “I can only hope you’ll be stronger in future,” he shot over his shoulder before closing the door behind him, leaving Jonathan to gape in furiously embarrassed bafflement.

Jonathan didn’t know how long he’d been lying there - not very long, he thought - when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Jonathan, are you finished with your work?” Father knocked sharply on the door, not waiting for a response before he opened it and stepped in. Despite his breeding and restraint, he still recoiled at the sight of his son lying prone on the floor with wet trousers and a puddle beneath him.

“Jonathan! How can you disgrace yourself like this? That’s what chamber pots are for!”

Jonathan only groaned in response, allowing his head to fall back against the floor with a dull thud.


End file.
